Soul Elements
by MonkeySummoner
Summary: Please Read and Review! Help Kagome, Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Shippou by reviewing. Then they'll restore elemenat balance to the world!
1. Genies and Stars

Soul Elements  
  
By-MonkeySummoner  
  
I don't own Inu Yasha. Tip your hats to Rumiko Takahashi. I created the storyline. You may not take this story. You may suggest others to read. Tell them to go to http://www.fanfiction.net/~monkeysummoner  
  
Please note this is also based on Godai, which is in a Japanese religion. I thank an unknown user for reminding me of the game it resembles lightly, Golden Sun.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Genies and Stars"  
  
It was a foggy morning. There was nothing to be seen but the landscape and a casual surge of leaves as the wind blew. Nobody new that the Djinni; or evil genies, were plotting a horrible task. They planned to take over the world, and each planned to use extreme magic to do so.  
  
That Afternoon Kagome and Inu Yasha were hiking on the beach.   
  
"It's very nice today," exclaimed the teenage schoolgirl, Kagome. "It's too bad Miroku and Shippou left to pursue their own goals. They would have loved this view."  
  
"Bah! We don't need them, were fine without them." When the half-dog demon, half-human Inu Yasha spoke all fell silent. "May I please see the jewel, Kagome?"  
  
"No! We must not damage the jewel. It is still too weak. If we use it will surely break again. Then we will have to find it again. You wouldn't want to do that, would you?"  
  
"I suppose not. I just wanted the feeling of all power. So what do we have to eat?" Inu Yasha soon after searched Kagome's backpack. "Oooo, oooo, oooo, RAMEN! Yes, let's have this."  
  
"Ok," Kagome responded, feeling embarrassed.  
  
After dinner, the two young travelers continued their hike along the beach. All of a sudden two flashes zoomed by the couple. The two looked at each other confused.  
  
"Help! A Djinni just made off with my Elemental Star!"  
  
"What's an Elemental Jewel?" Asked a confused Kagome baffled Inu Yasha.  
  
"Do you two have no knowledge?"  
  
"NO. We reassembled the Shikon Jewel thank you." Kagome stressed the "A" in thank you.   
  
"Let me tell you. The Elemental stars keep our Earth in balance. They are the elements of Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water. When these stars are not in their formal resting place, four separate shrines, they are sure to wreak havoc upon the Earth. Many Warlords have tried their power and were unsuccessful. This is why we genies sealed them in the shrines. Now our polar opposites, the Djinni, have the Elemental Stars."  
  
"So these stars keep the Earth in elemental balance?"  
  
"Yes," the genie responded. She finally had a feeling these two were not dummies. "I have a question for you two. Would you min seeking out the four elemental stars? I would appreciate it." You could tell the genie was getting weaker with every word.  
  
"How can we help?" Kagome asked this with much excitement.  
  
"Track down the Djinni, get the elemental stars and bring them to..." The fairy disappeared.  
  
"Where did she go?" Questioned a nervous Inu Yasha.  
  
"I don't know. We also don't know where to bring the stars. I think we need help. Inu Yasha, do you know where Shippou and Miroku went?"  
  
"No, but I can find them."  
  
"Good, if there are four stars we will need two more people to help us. I just hope they will come on another journey with us."  
  
"Me too," Inu Yasha said this quietly, "don't repeat it but I miss their company."  
  
"Well lets get going," Kagome said with cheer. "Another day, another adventure."  
  
"Bah, pathetic."  
  
Inu Yasha darted to the west just as the sun was setting. Kagome, with her blowing as she rode on Inu Yasha's back, thought of how this new epic tale would turn out.  
  
This is the First Installment of Soul Elements 


	2. The Ancient Void

Soul Elements  
  
By-MonkeySummoner  
  
I don't own Inu Yasha. Tip your hats to Rumiko Takahashi. I created the storyline. You may not take this story. You may suggest others to read. Tell them to go to http://www.fanfiction.net/~monkeysummoner  
  
Please note this is also based on Godai, which is in a Japanese religion. I thank an unknown user for reminding me of the game it resembles lightly, Golden Sun.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"The Ancient Void"  
  
The heroic Pair continued to dart towards the sun until they were in complete darkness. Suddenly all motion stopped.  
  
"What was that?" Exclaimed a cautious Inu Yasha. While saying this he sniffed around with his powerful nose.  
  
"What? Can you smell something?" Kagome said this with a sense of fear. After looking around, a different noise was heard, like a pop.  
  
"BOO!" It was Shippou, the young fox demon.  
  
"Why I out to..." Inu Yasha was stopped by Kagome.  
  
"Hey, Shippou, is Miroku around?"  
  
"Nope. He is getting his wind tunnel drained. He told me to find you and tell you to meet him at Lady Kaede's joint." As Shippou said this he struggled to break free from Inu Yasha's grip.  
  
"We were planning to go to that old lady's house anyway. Let's get going." Inu Yasha did not sound too happy when saying this.  
  
The trio arrived at Kaede's hut within the hour. None the less, Miroku was on his way there too.  
  
"Hey groupies!" Miroku yelled, greeting his former partners. "I just got my wind tunnel drained at the sanctum and its power has improved 73%."  
  
They all entered the small hut after the greeting. It was a slightly small hut, but very cozy. It also smelled of Ramen, Inu Yasha's favorite food.  
  
"Well hello Kagome, Shippou, Miroku," Kaede paused, "Inu Yasha. Nice to see both of you.  
  
"Ramen me up," Inu Yasha shouted while drooling.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Hey, what was that for?"  
  
"For trying to steal Kaede's dinner. We already ate, remember."  
  
"OK, whatever."  
  
"Lady Kaede," Kagome paused, "do you know anything about the Elemental Stars?"  
  
"If you go to where Miroku was recently, Shippou will be able to translate the Golden Tablet. Trust me." Kaede spoke strangely when she said this.  
  
The pair hiked back to the Ancient Void Ruins. They were constructed of pure silver marble. It smelled fresh like a rain forest. In the center of what seemed to be a large one-room shrine was what looked like a black hole.  
  
"It was that black hole that drained my wind tunnel," Miroku said with pleasure. "The tablet is on the back wall."  
  
"Well, what does it say Shippou?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hold on."  
  
Suddenly a mysterious force over took the young fox.  
  
"Within this tomb is kept the force of the void, the power of nothingness, and the ability to manipulate and suck out creature's life energy. The heir of this power shall be chosen at the beginning of the new second century. Misusing this power will result in soul catastrophe."  
  
"Whoa, that was weird," yelped Shippou. " I have a felling you are the heir, just as Kikyo had awesome power.  
  
"Well, what do I do?" Kagome asked exasperated.  
  
The walls began to glow and the openings sealed off. Out of where the mysterious void was a rod that was about thirteen inches long. It was composed of a marble and had an opening at the end where it widened. Out of nowhere a Djinni popped up.  
  
"It's a Djinni!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Ha! Thanks for releasing me from my tomb. I am the unknown Djinni Vonzi and seek to get the power of the void."  
  
"I don't think so!" Shouted Miroku. He seemed very confident. "WIND TUNNEL!"  
  
"Ha, that won't stop me. Allow me to use my power."  
  
Both opponents were equally matched. Kagome, being who she was, attempted to get the Cosmos Rod that was behind the Djinni.  
  
"I'll help," wailed Inu Yasha. "CLAWS OF BLOOD." The Djinni was knocked off balance and its attack subsided.  
  
"You little half-breed! Bubble Trap!"  
  
A bubble trapped Inu Yasha and everyone else in a bubble except for Kagome, whom just obtained the Cosmos Rod.  
  
"You can't beat me now. I use the power of my Cosmos rod to banish you to the infinite void. Now be banished!"  
  
Although the attempt to banish him to void did not work, it did solidify the Djinni. Then Inu Yasha destroyed the Evil Djinni by using the Tetsuaiga.  
  
After the evil Djinni was destroyed, the tomb began to crumble. All that were alive inside rushed out just before the structure fell.  
  
"Nice moves Kagome." Shippou was out of breath when he said this, for he just made it out of the temple.  
  
"Yah, no too shabby if I say so myself." Miroku said this with glee.  
  
"Bah, if it weren't for me we'd all still be facing that Djinni," said Inu Yasha.  
  
"Where do we go next?" Asked Kagome. Suddenly the Cosmos Rod began to glow when pointed in the correct direction. "That must be the answer."  
  
As the group headed toward the infamous direction they all talked. All except for cute Shippou, who was sound asleep. Where will their adventures take them next?  
  
This is the Second Installment of Soul Elements 


	3. Brotherly Love

Soul Elements  
  
By-MonkeySummoner  
  
I don't own Inu Yasha. Tip your hats to Rumiko Takahashi. I created the storyline. You may not take this story. You may suggest others to read. Tell them to go to http://www.fanfiction.net/~monkeysummoner  
  
Please note this is also based on Godai, which is in a Japanese religion. I thank an unknown user for reminding me of the game it resembles lightly, Golden Sun.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Brotherly Love"  
  
"We should set up camp in the clearing up ahead. It has been a long walk since we started."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan to me, Miroku."  
  
The entire group set up their beds. Kagome pulled out her sleeping bag and tent. All of the members stared at her a she sat up the items from the future.  
  
"Good night everyone." It was easy to tell Kagome was tired.  
  
"Good night." Everyone replied with the same expression.  
  
Everyone slept for about five hours. It was after that the problems began to occur. There was an occasional rustle and a fire spontaneously started in the fire ring they had set up. Kagome woke up with one of the rustles.  
  
Kagome went up to Inu Yasha and asked, "did you hear that?"  
  
"What? Um, no. Wait, I smell something, it's, it's, it's, Sesshomaru. Come out Sesshomaru. We know you are there."  
  
"Your senses are growing stronger, my younger brother Inu Yasha."  
  
"Yes, they are. So what do you want?"  
  
"I want the Cosmos Rod. Give them to me or I will be forced to destroy you."  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever you say. You remember last time you that tried to face me, remind me who won?"  
  
"I'll get you!"  
  
A fierce battle began between Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru. Neither hit each other for a very long time. That ended as Tetsuaiga unleashed its full power.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome was attacking Jaken.  
  
"You think you can take me you mere mortal? I must be super strong compared to you."  
  
"Come on, Cosmos Rod, work your magic."  
  
"Burn Mortal!"  
  
"Ha! You missed! Now, Cosmos Cognitive Disequilibria ." The Rod shot a blast of energy at Jaken and made him unconscious. It was then easy to seize the staff from him.  
  
"Cosmos Soul Suction!" Kagome's next attack was directed at Sesshomaru. It hit him and began sucking life force from him, making Sesshomaru less powerful and Kagome more powerful. Then, Miroku helped by using his wind tunnel, making Sesshomaru use more power to stop from being sucked up.  
  
"You wretched humans!" Sesshomaru transformed into his true demon state when he said this.  
  
Kagome and Miroku ran, as they knew their powers of suction could not help them now. While they were running they heard a clear yelp from Inu Yasha.  
  
"Kagome, Miroku, Shippou, run. Sesshomaru is coming!" Inu Yasha must have fainted as he faded after he said 'Sesshomaru'.  
  
Sesshomaru chased Kagome, Miroku, and Shippou to a nearby cave. Here they were sheltered, at least they thought.  
  
Nobody spoke, as they were so frightened. It the back of the cave the group saw two gleaming, pure white eye s that seemed larger than your average eyes. All of a sudden a cage like object fell from the ceiling.  
  
"Ha! I got you." It was Jaken, Sesshomaru's loyal servant. "Lord Sesshomaru, we got them!"  
  
"Shut it Jaken. We still need that Cosmos Rod. Sesshomaru grabbed the Rod from Kagome. As the Rod began to glow, it electrocuted Sesshomaru.  
  
"Ouch! That wretched device. I will control it!" Sesshomaru struggled to grasp the all-powerful Cosmos Rod.  
  
The Rod then began to vibrate even more strongly. Out of the marble tip popped a Genie. This Genie had pearly white skin, similar to the color of the rod, and long silvery hair.  
  
"Thank you for releasing me" said the pale beauty while trying to undo knots in her fine, moonlight-like silvery hair. "I just could not stand all the putrid foul energy trying to grasp me."  
  
Sesshomaru was petrified, most likely because of the beauty of the life form standing in front of him.  
  
"Hey!" Yelled Jaken. "I am still a force to be reckoned with. I doubt you could take me on."  
  
With a swift slip of her pale, semi-transparent hand, Jaken was knocked out.  
  
"So what's your name, thing from the rod?" Inu Yasha had stormed into the cave just as the ghost-like thing popped out of Cosmos rod.  
  
"I am Shara, genie and keeper of the void. I am guessing you are Inu Yasha. Kagome's mind is cluttered with you. Kagome and I link minds when the Cosmos rod is used."  
  
"Gee whiz, It's not like you're the super being we're chasing after. If you would just be on your way we could be on ours."  
  
"I doubt it. It appears Sesshomaru is awaking."  
  
"Too much power in one body. Craziness I tell you." Sesshomaru says as he wakes.  
  
"So you are the one who attempted to steal the rod. I shall destroy you if you do not choose to leave."  
  
"I'll fight you. Now that you are out of your little shield you are no match for me."  
  
The gruesome battle began. Shara appeared to have a slight advantage. From the start she used her powers of the void to gather the clouds in the sky. Sesshomaru then gave one good swipe of the Toukijin and banished the swirl of clouds.  
  
The mini-war that started seemed to last hours, although it was only several minutes in length. Shara won by sucking the chi out of the formidable youkai foe.  
  
"That was too easy," said Shara with a sigh. "So, I guess I should tell you more about the legendary elements of earth, fire, wind, water and void. I can tell you about the void."  
  
"The void part of the elemental wheel is the least known and strangest. Legend has it the void is where everything cam from and is now empty. Those who have wind tunnels, like Miroku, hold the path to the void. Eventually, everything will return to the void. Unfortunately, the void is absorbing the dimensions as the seams are cracking because of elemental disequilibria. If we do not restore balance life as we know will be destroyed."  
  
"Go ahead and put all that pressure on us," said Miroku.  
  
"We can handle it Miroku; we resembled the Shikon jewel." Shippou said this with glee.  
  
"Fine Shippou. We can do it."  
  
"Just make sure you do not attempt to face Apaco until you..."  
  
Shara faded away before finish her sentence. Left behind was a jewel about the same size as the jewel of four souls. Kagome tapped the jewel and it was sucked into the Cosmos rod.  
  
As the crew ventured on after camping, all moaned. Where will they be led to next?  
  
This is the Third Installment of Soul Elements 


	4. Into the Inferno

Soul Elements  
  
By-MonkeySummoner  
  
I don't own Inu Yasha. Tip your hats to Rumiko Takahashi. I created the storyline. You may not take this story. You may suggest others to read. Tell them to go to http://www.fanfiction.net/~monkeysummoner  
  
Please note this is also based on Godai, which is in a Japanese religion. I thank an unknown user for reminding me of the game it resembles lightly, Golden Sun.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Into the Inferno"  
  
Inu Yasha, Kagome, Shippou, and Miroku all headed in the direction the Cosmos Rod was guiding them. They began to smell smoke and noticed a clearing ahead. The group was relieved when they stepped into the flat land ahead until the noticed what lied in front of them.  
  
"Kagome, Inu Yasha, Miroku, look, it's a volcano. What if it erupts? We will be in big trouble if it does!" Shippou began to run around in little circles.  
  
"Don't worry Shippou, I think it is very unlikely that it is going to erupt," said Kagome.  
  
The ground began to shake and smoke began to fill the air. It was soon as black as night.   
  
"Nice call Kagome," wailed Inu Yasha.  
  
After the smoked cleared even more danger was seen. A large stream of red ooze began to flow out of the monstrous mountain. You could tell there was lots of it since the mountain was actually extremely far away.  
  
"I smell food!" Inu Yasha began to sniff around until he noticed a village. "Let's head for that village. Maybe they can give us some incite about this mountain and give us some food!"  
  
"Sounds good to me!" The group spoke with glee.  
  
Along the way to the village, the group encountered a giant fire-breathing snake. Without a thought, Kagome whipped out her Cosmos Rod and blasted the thing with a white ball of energy, which sucked out its chi. Kagome had learned this trick from Shara, genie of the void. This made Inu Yasha angry because he also had recently learned a trick he wanted to try with his Tetsuaiga. It was called the wind flare. Inu Yasha's sword begins to radiate blue flames, and then the blue flames are launched from the sword in the shape of a sphere. When the target is hit, they will take numerous amounts of damage, then are encased in a crystal ball. The trapped can be released or destroyed.  
  
When the group arrived at the village, it was nice and cool, compared to the heat wave they just walked through. It was also very quiet. In fact, it appeared like nobody lived in the village.  
  
"It's so quiet. Do you think one of the Djinni came to this town and destroyed everyone?"  
  
"Of course not Kagome. It would be impossible to leave no evidence of damage." Miroku then looked at Inu Yasha and said, "so where is this food you've been talking about?"  
  
"I swear I smelt it. Look smoke! Someone must be cooking something."  
  
The group went to the center hut in the village, where the smoke was coming from. They realized a large crystal in close to this hut and could feel coldness emanating from it. A mysterious aura could now be seen along what looked like the edge of the small village.  
  
"Look at that! That must be where the temperatures became bearable." Shippou was still relieved that it was not so hot.  
  
A very deep voice was heard that said, "Who goes there?"  
  
"It is only Miroku, Kagome, Inu Yasha, and me!"  
  
"Is this, Kagome, the chosen one who found the Cosmos Rod?"  
  
"I am the one that has the Cosmos Rod."  
  
"One moment please."  
  
"Hello, one who is to be saving us!" This time the voice was similar to Jaken's. "Do you know who Jaken is?"  
  
"Yes, he works for Sesshomaru. We know him quite well. Why do you ask?" Kagome was very intrigued that someone knew who petty Jaken was.  
  
The group did not see the person they were talking to because he was in a house. When he did walk outside, the entire group gasped. The person they were talking to was non-other than a member of the same race as Jaken.  
  
"He is such a good boy. He never comes to visit us though."  
  
"Let's get right to the point, old toad man. We need to know the deal with that volcano up there, and if you don't tell us, there'll be dire consequences!"  
  
"Freeze!" The little toad shouted with all his might. Inu Yasha was then frozen in place.  
  
"Hey! Why did you do that?" Shippou asked the demon that was shorter than him.  
  
"Just demonstrating the toad magic Jaken never bothered to learn. Us toad demons each have toad magic within our tribes. This tribe has ice powers. Some others have the ability to steal and eat souls. Our tribe had to make this crystal when the volcano began to produce so much heat it was unimaginable. Once a week, a youngster attempts to go to the top of the mountain. Few ever return. There is this rumor that if you find a special jewel at the top of the volcano, you will be able to control fire and heat. Maybe you wish to attempt the climb?"  
  
"I think we will," Kagome stated bravely. "It sounds like there's a star in the rough up there. We will sleep until daytime has passed so we can climb in the dark, when it may be cooler."  
  
The group slept in a small inn with only four rooms. They were all relieved to be sleeping on a bed instead of the ground tonight.  
  
When night came about, the crew went outside. There, almost everyone was outside. All of the elders were gathered around a small chalice. They were saying some strange incantation. All of the younger villagers were humming "Do-Mi-So-Do-So-Mi-Do" up and down again. The words were hard to make out, but it sounded like they were saying, "eat-my-smelly-feet-smelly-my-eat." Suddenly, everyone felt a rush of sub-zero air.  
  
"The purification of this small crystal is complete. Come forth chosen one, to claim that which will protect you from the flames of the bowels of Jaken's Peak." The elder that said this seemed possessed.  
  
Kagome stepped forward with great caution. It seemed with every step Kagome took, the gem moved farther away.  
  
"Hurry up and take the gem Kagome!" Inu Yasha was the only one to break the silence.  
  
"Sit, sit, sit, sit, and sit!"  
  
With each shout of the incantation, Inu Yasha's body twitched until the final slam.  
  
"Hey, what was that for? I just thought we needed to be on our way."  
  
"Whatever, Inu Yasha. Kagome, Miroku and I know you're just so impatient."  
  
"Whack!"  
  
"Hey! What was that for?"  
  
Inu Yasha never answered Shippou's question. After the goodbyes, they headed up the mountain. Ironically, it was called Jaken's Peak. They wondered if Jaken was the name of a powerful god in their beliefs.  
  
On the way up the mountain, Inu Yasha got to test out his new attack. Miroku found it beneficial if he sucks up the peculiar crystal balls. The monsters they fought were mostly Magi-tail demons, a somewhat flaming slug with a hard shell. They were easily defeated.  
  
Upon reaching the top of the mountain, the group noticed a small shrine. There was an indent where the Cosmos Rod would fit perfectly. Kagome immediately stuck the cosmos rod into it. five symbols appeared around the Cosmos Rod and one, which was easily recognized as void, lit up with a white light.  
  
The ground shook like no tomorrow and the small crystal that protected the group shattered. The vigorous heat consumed all, until a red jewel appeared over the mouth of the volcano. Kagome grabbed the Cosmos Rod and attempted to suck the jewel towards her. It only move so far until it began to shine brightly. All of a sudden, the crater of the volcano turned into a large battle arena. The jewel was now in a small shrine, and a mysterious smoke of mysterious origin blew in across the arena. A large figure was seen in the smoke.  
  
This is the Fourth Installment of Soul Elements 


End file.
